


If Only We Could Hibernate

by janey_p



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Challenge Response, Cold Weather, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: No, really. A fireplace would still have been nice...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	If Only We Could Hibernate

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version of a story I originally [posted on Tumblr](https://janeypro.tumblr.com/post/169480838926/if-only-we-could-hibernate). Written for [@justsomewritingprompts](http://justsomewritingprompts.tumblr.com/)’ [writing challenge](https://justsomewritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/167964516065/justsomewritingprompts-writing-challenge).
> 
>  **Prompts used:**  
>  Scenario 12 – Cold Night, No Heater.  
> Quote 10 / 11 – Stop talking and let me sleep / You look so hot right now.  
> Item 14 – Blankets.

David realized four things upon waking.

First, the ticking of the old-fashioned alarm clock that Matt kept in his guest room crept into his awareness. It was just loud enough that he couldn’t go back to sleep right away.

Second, it was still dark outside. Much too early to be awake yet.

Third, it _shouldn’t_ be as dark as it was, even if it was still in the middle of the night. He remembered that he had closed the curtains before going to bed. But Matt didn’t have blackout curtains, did he? The thought was persistent enough that he turned around to check. The movement lifted his blanket just a little.

Fourth, it was _fucking cold_!

He buried himself more tightly in the bedding with a curse, but it didn’t help. Sometime during the night, the cold had crept under the blanket, had taken hold of his feet, and spread up to his knees. Now that he was aware of it, it actually hurt.

What the hell? 

He debated getting up to get more blankets. Was it worth leaving what little warmth the bed still provided? Would he end up colder than he was now? Should he get dressed?

He was so absorbed in weighing his options that he jumped when the bed suddenly dipped behind him.

“Hey, are you awake?” Matt asked.

Willing his heart to calm down from the scare, David grumbled: “Yeah, the cold woke me up. What’s up with that?”

“Power’s out. Looks like it snowed more than they thought it would.”

“Of course it did. And here we are, in an apartment without a fireplace…” It came out meaner than intended, but David was tired and irritable, which tended to interfere with his brain-to-mouth filter.

“Yeah, too bad. We can always stay at your place next time,” Matt quipped.

No! Absolutely out of the question. Yesterday, David had come here because he hadn’t been able to tolerate his roommates any longer, desperately needing a break. There was no way he’d involve Matt in that mess. It was high time to look for a new apartment – preferably one with a fireplace. But in the meantime, he’d rather brave the cold than go back to noise and chaos.

“Can I tempt you with more blankets and a hot-water bottle?”

“A hot-water bottle?” That sounded heavenly. “Don’t you need electricity to heat the water?”

“Did it earlier this evening, so it’s not all that warm anymore. But still better than this.”

David had never been so fast before. Wrapped tightly in his blanket, he only stopped for his shoes – because even the promise of a warmer bed wouldn’t make him cross the cold floor barefoot – sprinted into Matt’s room and threw himself onto the mattress.

It wasn’t hard to find the hot-water bottle, despite it only being lukewarm. David pushed it towards his feet and sighed gratefully.

By the time Matt closed the bedroom door and joined him on the bed, David had warmed up just enough that the shivering hat set in. He knew he must look kind of pathetic, cocooned in the blankets, and shaking like a leaf. Matt certainly seemed to think so because he laughed.

“You look so _hot_ right now,” he teased, which David rewarded with a shove. There was a satisfying thud and a muffled “ow” as Matt fell off the bed.

“Serves you right! Maybe next time you want to make fun of me, you’ll think twice.”

Matt reappeared over the edge of the mattress, looking rumpled.

“Okay, okay. Message received. Truce? Because I really want some of those blankets for myself.”

“You realize that this is your bed, right?”

“Which you just kicked me out of.”

“Because you were mean to me,” David pouted. He didn’t care at all that he sounded like a six-year-old. But he wouldn’t shove Matt again. He wasn’t that petty – at least not if it’d cost him the shared body heat. He lifted his blanket as a peace offering. Matt should realize what a big gesture this was, considering the cold.

Matt rolled his eyes but lay down next to David without further comment. What followed were several minutes of awkward shuffling, until they found a position that didn’t mean elbows pressing into kidneys, hands falling asleep, or various body parts sticking out from under the blankets.

“This was so much easier when we were still kids,” Matt said. “Why’d you grow up to be so huge?”

“I ate all my vegetables. You should have tried it while you had the chance. Now stop talking and let me sleep.”

“So bossy,” Matt complained, but there was no heat behind it.

David grinned to himself and reveled in the warmth that was slowly starting to spread through his body. He fell asleep shortly after, not mourning the lack of a fireplace anymore.


End file.
